The End of Eternity
by J.the.Lunar.Writer
Summary: After losing his parents, Sora Motou moves to Destiny Islands to live with his cousin and family. Upon his arrival, he hears the latest rumor that if you take a picture at midnight, it'll be a completely different photo. Not only that, a dead body washes ashore on his first day of school. Soon, he and a group of teenagers get wrapped into the mystery to see what is truly going on.
1. From the Mysteries of the Deep Blue Sea

**Chapter 1: From the Mysteries of the Deep Blue Sea**

**I had revised this chapter to fix a few issues from before and I had retitled the first chapter.**

**Anyways, for the first time ever, I finally create a story with a male protagonist who leads the story. All of my other stories had females taking the lead, but not this time. This is a mix of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, and Persona all in one.**

**Plot: After losing his parents, Sora Motou is sent to Destiny Islands to live with his cousin and his family. Upon his arrival, people are mysteriously missing and show up on the beach shores dead with a strange marking on their chests. Also, he hears a rumor that if you take a picture in front of a mirror at midnight with a camera, it will be a completely different photo. Soon, him and a group of people must solve these strange happenings or civilization may face its impending end.**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _The End of Eternity_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the _Kingdom Hearts_ franchise while the plot is fictional and inspired from the Persona series.**

* * *

><p>It was pouring hard drench rain, as the area was covered in complete darkness with no signs of light. The cloudy raging storm had concealed all of Radiant Garden. Down below, an SUV sat upside down, crushed on muddy waters while the rain continued to fall. A teenage boy with brown spikes poking in every direction slowly crawled out of the wreckage, shaking in pain and fear. He whimpered and quickly ran out in fear from the accident. However, he stopped and slowly looked back, almost forgetting about his parents. His first thought was that they were dead, but he denied that fact and slowly walked to the damaged vehicle. He felt the continuous raindrops on him as it wipes away the blood from his bruises. He then saw a hand sticking out the car and bended down on his knees. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't speak, but mourn that he just lost his parents. He could feel the tears coming, but the rain would washed it away. "Mom… Dad… please don't go."<p>

**September 21, 2011 – Present Day**

Sora woke up from his nightmare of that frightful night while on his way to Destiny Islands on a cruise ship. Why a cruise ship? It was because his relatives from the islands wanted him to have a small luxury experience before his arrival. It had been about two months since he lost his parents and he was sent to live with his cousin and his family. He heard the intercom come on with the captain's voice saying they have just arrived at their destination. He looked out the window to see the city lights since it was nighttime already. He grabbed his belongings, as he was already ready. When getting off the boat with the other passengers, he walked into a loading station. It was almost like the airport, but different. He then saw his relatives waving high for him. He smiled a little bit and walked towards them. "Sora! Hey man!" his cousin Roxas yelled. "Dude, I'm so psyched that you're gonna live with us!" He's sure cheery today. "Too bad we can't do much since it's late at night."

"Hm, glad to hear that." Also, he was welcomed by his aunty Tifa and uncle Cloud. His uncle was his dad's younger brother and they were his godparents. Sora was also welcomed by Roxas when he wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm no longer the only child! Man, we could do so many things with each other like play video games…" Roxas just kept going on and on of what "fun" things they could as they leave the station.

During the car ride, Sora hadn't said much, but simple replied to Roxas thoughtlessly. He wasn't really listening to him at all. He just stared out the window looking at the sights while they were on the freeway. Not much he could see since it was dark. Apparently, his relatives lived on the west side of the main island, which meant it was on the other side from the ship port. "And you're gonna love Destiny Islands High! It's right by the beach and it was the first school built here!"

"So uh… do the other schools share the same name?" Sora asked. "Or is it the only school here and everybody magically goes to it?"

Roxas chuckled at his question. "No, just ours. The rest are named based on their town or district," he answered. Sora noticed they exited the freeway and onto a ramp. He guessed they were getting nearing their destination.

"We're gonna stop by Costco to get some gas," his uncle told the boys. There goes that thought Sora had earlier. "Then we'll eat there for dinner" By the time they get there and finished putting gas, they eat at the food court, which was inside. Sora and Roxas took a seat while the adults went in line to get their food.

"I know you just got here, but it sucks your first day of school starts tomorrow. Don't worry because I will guide you because we have registered you in most of my classes." Roxas sure was talkative and Sora wanted him to shut up, but he didn't want to say that to his face.

"Anything interesting at school?" he lamely asked, crossing his arms on the table.

"Um… not really, but there is this rumor going around school. Not sure you would be interested since it deals with the… supernatural or something," he replied.

"I have time. I like anything related to the supernatural."

"Ok. So apparently, if you take a picture in front of a mirror at midnight, it will be a completely different photo," Roxas explained. "It will show what you _truly_ desire or your soulmate," he said with feeling and then backs to his normal tone. "I don't know. I don't believe into whole Persona 4 scenario because it's stupid."

"Did you try it yourself?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, which I why I don't believe it because all I got was a picture of myself taking the picture."

"And who told you this?"

"I forgot. All I remembered was that someone in my class tried it about a month ago and it worked. Said he saw his soulmate in the mirror, which is funny because she's in our class. It's not like it gets any deeper than that."

"You're probably right." The boys are soon greeted with food coming their way. Sora's uncle and aunty present the two slices of pizza and two coco-colas, and they got the ever cheap yet delicious hot dog with raspberry iced tea. Sora was craving food and bit right into his pizza, feeling the delicious cheese and vegetable on it. Later, someone with silver hair came to greet them, but Sora didn't know who he was, so he assumed he knew his cousin except he just politely asked, "Can I help you?"

"Don't worry Sora. This is my buddy Riku," Roxas assured him. "Riku Yamamoto is a senior at school our school and the top athlete at it."

"How's it going?" Riku gave out his hand and Sora lamely shook it, but he suddenly felt a migraine. He immediately thought it was due to the cruise. Destiny Islands and Radiant Garden have a three hour time difference. "Something wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing. I think I'm just a little tired from the cruise," Sora yawned out. "It was nice meeting you though. Hopefully I'll see ya around school tomorrow."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Roxas and…" Riku waited for Sora to say his name because he already forgot it.

Sora bluntly answered, "Sora. His cousin."

"Right. Later guys." Riku left with his family to the exit and the two boys go back to eating their food.

"That was an odd meeting," Roxas said, taking a sip from his drink. "He's a really cool guy."

"Tell me about it," Sora added.

Later on, Sora arrived in his new home and walked out of the car, examining his surroundings and it looked like every other neighborhood he had seen in his past life. He casually walked towards the front porch to see some plants hanging in the air and outdoor furniture. "You guys have a nice house," he commented. "I don't remember of how it looked before." His relatives had a two-story house and it was a fairly modern size for a family. Roxas goes on ahead of him to open the house as he walked inside. The place looked bigger than it did on the outside. "This is your house?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Roxas answered, bring in his luggage. His aunty and uncle later came in with a few more. "We have four rooms upstairs, but there is also one guest room downstairs. It's your pick."

Sora walked into the living room and replied, "I'll take the one downstairs. I really don't feel like going up the stairs the whole time." He looked at the pictures by the fireplace and saw his parents together in their teenage years. Then right by it was a group photo of them, his auntie and uncle, including five other people. There were a total of nine people in the picture and he assumed they were all friends in high school.

"Alright man. Your choice." The two walked to Sora's new room and open it to saw a dim light shinning down on the empty room with already made bed sitting alone in the middle. "Say hello to your new room that you will be staying in for a long time. Unless you move out that is." Roxas quietly laughed.

"If you need anything, we will be upstairs. Your school uniform is already your closet and it's best you sleep soon because you have school is tomorrow," Aunty Tifa told Sora.

"Great…" he lamely said.

"I know it sucks, but we just have to deal with it. See ya in the morning," his uncle said. With that, his relatives leave while Sora was left alone with his bags. Sora unpacked his bags and began to make the room his own, starting with his clothes. It was late, so far now, he decided to fold it. After, he took another luggage of his and opened it, revealing scrapbooks, photo albums, and stacks of pictures toppled on each other. He went through some of the ones with his parents or them together. He sort of wished he had a younger brother or sister to be looking after. "I miss you guys," he softly said and yawned. "I need some Zs. I'll finish this tomorrow," he told himself and laid on the comfy soft bed. "So comfortable." Then he immediately fell asleep. While he slept in his dream, he woke in it. It's the same room, but everything felt ominous and different. He slowly got out of bed and decided to check outside his room. He opened it and it was completely dark. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No response. "Great, I think I just set my death sentence by saying that."

"It's ok. Don't be afraid," an unknown voice said.

"Hello? Is that you God?" he joked a little since he knew that was not his cousin, his aunty, or his uncle's voice.

"Step forward and you will see."

"I rather not. Only an idiot would do that," Sora insulted, but felt a strange force push him out and the room lightened up. "What the?" The light revealed a long one-way path of mirrors with a door at the very end. "Frick this!" He decided to head back, but the door he came from disappeared. "Ugh, you got to be kidding me. Guess I have no choice." He finally gave in and started to walk down the path while feeling the eerie atmosphere. Maybe it was the fact that there were only mirrors surrounding him and constantly seeing his own reflection.

"What do you see in yourself?" the unknown voice spoke again. "But better yet, what are you still holding onto?"

Sora chose not to respond because the place felt unpleasant enough. After a few minutes, he arrived to the only door, which was slightly open. He took a small step and took a small peek inside, but by the time he looked into it, a bright flash of light blinded him where he found himself somewhere else again. This time it was a familiar setting. "Are you serious? I'm dreaming right?" He could almost feel the raindrops hitting him.

"Why of course you are dreaming. You are in a state in where you get to control your actions instead of watching them," the unknown voice said.

"Can't you be like the one who teaches the tutorial? Give me an 'x' button or something to attack."

"Foolish boy. This is not a video game, but if it is a fight you want, then I will be delighted to fulfill such a request." And then a shadowy figure suddenly appeared and Sora braced himself. "Hmm… I wonder if you have the potential to awaken to your power." A glimmer of light shines in Sora's right hand, revealing a longsword.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

"You wanted a tutorial. You got one," the shadowy figure said, throwing ice daggers, which Sora quickly dodged.

"Whoa! What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. _"That almost felt real!"_ Sora thought in his head, getting into proper position with his sword, but the figure casted some sort of spell, surrounding him in a panel of mirrors. Sora ran around with his sword as the figure gave a malicious laugh. Sora saw the black figure in every reflection, wondering which one was the real one. "Where are you?" he shouted.

It laughed once again and said, "Mirrors merely show the reflection of what is real, but also what is not." Sora concentrated followed his instincts. He slashed to the mirror on his right and the house of mirrors disappeared, going back to the previous area.

"Heh, I guess you manage to break my illusion by finding the real one, but that too was a fake. I see you have an interesting quality in you."

"Show your face coward!" Sora yelled, searching the area.

"You can look at yourself and say you are okay, but you do not truly believe that. Inside you are hurting because you can't seem to let go of something."

"Shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!"

"Wateraga." A huge rush of water sended Sora back as he yelled in agony. "Weakling. I see you are not strong enough yet. We will definitely meet again."

Sora slowly got up, drenched in water, and the raindrops continued to hit him. While getting up, he saw a familiar car turned over with a hand hanging out the broken window. He found himself by the very car accident he once was in as his clothes were covered in mud. "No…" He slowly looked into the car to see his dead parents and backed away, falling down on his butt in the process. "This is not real," he softly told himself. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream!"

"But can you wake up from this nightmare?" the unknown being ghoulishly said. Sora immediately wailed when the same figure appeared by his side and he woke up in his bed sweating. Everything returned back to normal, but he kept on breathing heavily. He heard a dog barking in the distance and he took it as a good sign. He groaned and laid back. "What kind of dream was that?"

**- The End of Eternity -**

Morning shined on the islands and Sora gets a rude awakening from his cousin with a pillow. "Time to get up cousin because school starts today for you!" Sora groaned and hid his head under the pillow. "Come on. You have two choices: you get up or you get up. Now which will you take?"

"None of the above. Now leave me alone!"

"Don't make me get the cold bucket of water?" his cousin threatened, which Sora suddenly got up for.

"You wouldn't?"

"Oh you know I would. I did it to you before and I can do it again," Roxas deviously smirked. "So I suggest you get off your lazy butt and put on that uniform cuz school starts in an hour and half. Breakfast is on the table." Roxas flashed on a smile and left.

"I swear that boy is bipolar." After putting on a white collar long sleeve shirt, a loose blue tie, blue pants, and grey converse shoes, he goes to the living room with his small backpack. Inside were his essentials for the first day of school. "So how do we get to the school? Car? Bus? Someone picks us up?"

"No silly. We walk there cuz' it's not that far," Roxas answered, chewing on his waffle. "Takes only twenty minutes." He took a sip of his milk. "Sorry if things seem slow pace at the moment, but it will pick up once we get to the school. You are going to love my friends even if there are only two."

"Two?"

"I have more, but I hang out with them the most and they are both girls. Yep, I scored two of the hottest girls in school," he conceitedly said. Sora just poured milk into his glass and ate his cinnamon flavor waffles, ignoring his cousin again. His first day was going to be interesting.

The two walk to school talking about various topics to Destiny Islands High School. Along the way, two girls appear at both their sides wearing similar school uniforms, but with a skirt. One had auburn hair with a shoulder bag and the other was a blonde holding her books to her chest. "Sora, these are the two girls I was talking about. The auburn hair is Namine and the blonde is Kairi." The auburn hair girl hitted Roxas on the shoulder.

"Idiot! You got our names wrong! Again!" she scolded. Sora was guessing she was the actual Kairi. "You always do that on purpose."

"It's his way of annoying us Kairi."

"You know me so well Namine," he said, hugging her. It made her blush and she slapped him the face, which made Sora chuckled at the scene. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Ahehe… sorry about that," she apologized. "Is this your cousin Roxas?"

Roxas proudly answered, "Mmhmm."

"Look, I am deeply sorry about what happen to your parents," she softly told Sora. Her voice was genuine to him. "I can relate, but I didn't lose my parents. It was a friend of mines… when I visited Radiant Garden on one December night." Sora felt that the subject was getting too personal, so he decided to stop her.

"It's ok," he said, hugging her. "I don't want you to tell the story because that is too personal and we only just met."

"Thanks," she sweetly replied.

"Ok, enough of the sap stories and let's start walking guys." Kairi ruined the mood by walking ahead. The three caught up and continued on to the school. Sora decided he would only talk when he had to for today. "Sorry that I'm being unsympathetic, but I don't like to think of such heartbreaking stories because it makes me tear a little."

"Kairi cries?" Roxas gasped. "It must be the end of the world! Quick! Take cover!" Roxas laughed and got hit on the shoulder again, but harder this time. "Ow! Now that one was harder than Namine's slap!"

"Ugh, I honestly don't know how me and Namine deal with you," Kairi said. She sure was sassy, but Sora found it humorous. Maybe it was because she is picking on Roxas. Anyways, he continued the walk to school and later on, he found it to be an indoor school with only three floors, judging from the front. Across was a beautiful beach that didn't seem to be filled with tourists. It was just a causal looking beach with clear blue sparkling waters. Going inside, he saw the usual sites of people hanging out with their friends and walking around.

"So uh, since I'm in the same homeroom as you Roxas, where is it?" he asked.

"Second floor buddy," his cousin replied.

"But you need to go to the faculty office first to check-in since you are new," Kairi added. "I'll walk you to it even if it's only down this hall." Sora went along and walked with her. "Sorry that I didn't properly introduce myself," she said while they walked. "My name is Kairi Mizushima."

"Nice to meet you Kairi," Sora nicely replied. "Sora Motou."

"It's about time Roxas had a guy friend around him because he spends of his time with me and Namine. Don't get me wrong, your cousin is fun, up-beat, and fun to pick on, but he has some irritating traits."

"I feel ya," he happily replied. "Sometimes he needs to keep his mouth shut and hands where they belong. Does he have a thing with that blonde girl… um… what was her name?"

"Namine? No, he doesn't. He told me and she did too. Actually, Namine is scared of having a boyfriend, so I'm guessing she hasn't left that stage left. Oh and, she slaps him whenever he touches her or any boy for that matter," Kairi laughed and the two stop in front of the faculty office. "And here we are."

"I think I'm going to like watching blondie hit my cousin," Sora amusingly said.

"Trust me. You will because Namine does not even have to try and Roxas gets hurt in the process. So, look for Miss Yumi in there. She is our homeroom slash English teacher. She's kind of witty, but fun at the same time."

"I like witty people. They amuse me." Kairi giggled at his comment. "What? They do."

"Kay then. Bye; I'll see you in class."

Sora slided the door open and saw various teacher desks in the area, including various stacks on paper on every one of them. A few teachers were roaming around the office space, chatting, drinking coffee, or doing last minute grade checks. He walked inside, looking for his new homeroom teacher's desk, which he later saw based on the desk label and her. "Yes? What is it?" Sora rummaged through his bag and gave her a paper to state he was a new student. "Ah yes, Sora Motou. So you're the new guy. Hmm… I bet all the girls will talk about you since you are pretty handsome for your age. But what the heck, I'm glad not to be thirty yet because I know a lot pretty men in town."

"Uh huh… so what homeroom are you?" Sora asked, avoiding any odd comments. He wanted to get out already.

"My classroom is 2-A so I suggest you be there early. Too bad I'll be late because I'm going for a Starbucks run," she said, getting up with her stuff. "Don't tell the students or I will see to it that you get detention." She walked out the door and told Sora a goodbye. A few seconds later, she came back. "Here's your school schedule by the way. Bye now." Then she finally left.

"Ohkay… that was an odd meeting," he said and left the room. With most schools, there were have students hanging out in the hallways, couples holding hands and kissing, and some were actually looking at him since he was the new student. He wished they would all stop staring thinking because it made him uncomfortable. They must have heard of what had happened in the past. He brushed it off and went up the stairs to find his classroom while holding his schedule. 2-A was right there when he reached the floor and slid the door open to find some people inside already. It was different than the hallways.

"Hey!" Of course his cousin would be the first one to notice him. "I see that you must've met Miss Yumi since you haven't gotten lost in finding your room." With him were Kairi and Namine who were sitting in their desks. Kairi was in front of Namine by the window.

"Yeah. She is a weird lady who will be late because she went to get some Starbucks. Is there a free seat?"

"Why yes there is Sora," Kairi answered, pointing to the seat in front of her. "Sit here because the person in front of me never shows up in class." He laid his bag on the floor next to his new desk and took a seat, noticing Roxas was on his right. "Now that you are here, I must say you sure have gotten popular quick. The talk of the school," she complimented.

"That's cuz' I'm the new kid. It's always like that," Sora replied.

"I think it is because they all know your story," Kairi added. "I wonder how _that_ got spread." She eyed Roxas who nervously scratched his head.

"Ahehe… I might have bragged about you a little Sora," Roxas tensely answered.

"I haven't even been here for ten minutes and you're already talking about me. Plus, that's private information!" Sora complained to his cousin.

"Sorry," he deeply apologized. "I'm going to stop now." Then the sound of the bell went off and the class started to fill in with Sora's upcoming new classmates. Not much was new other than the usual chats, but one conversation caught his ear.

"You know, they still haven't found Selphie and it's been almost half a month since she disappeared," a female student said.

"Really? I heard that she ran away from home because she had some family issues. It sucks though because I was looking forward to her birthday party. She always knows how to throw one." Someone was missing? How come no one told him this?

"Hey, why didn't you tell me someone was missing?" he asked Roxas.

"I was too excited of your arrival and I was tired 'kay. And a part of me that night wanted to sleep." Later, the teacher finally came walking in with coffee in her hands and appeared happy that she spun a few times like a ballerina and onto the podium of the class.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late, but I had to get some caffeine for my body," Miss Yumi announced. "Now class, we have a new stude—hey, he's suppose to be standing here!" She scanned and pointed her finger to him. "Since I'm too lazy to bring him here, class this is Sora Motou and he just moved here in the islands. I hope you guys make him feel welcome here." She took a sip of her coffee. "And now our class representative has a few things to announce. Hurry up Miss Mizushima." Kairi was the class representative? Odd, sort of. She got up from her seat and takes the podium.

"Hello Class 2-A! As your substitute for our missing Selphie, who we dearly miss, I am going to lead our class to the top with the big sports festival coming up!" The class roared with spirit. "If we had a star athlete in our class," she whined, putting her head down, and the class groaned. "But no matter! We have the muscle guys! We're just lazy!"

"Yeah!" the class cheered except for Sora since he only watched of what was going on. Out of the blue, sirens blasted outside, making all the students in the classroom run and look out the windows, and saw groups of police cars, including people huddling together near the beach. A wall of policemen, despite being on the second floor, were blocking the sight, and the sound of the PA system went off with the principal's female voice.

"Attention all staff members. Please report to the meeting room immediately. All staff members report to the meeting immediately. Students, please stay in your classrooms."

"What an interesting way to start my first day," Sora said to himself, looking out the window.

"I wonder what it is," Miss Yumi thought and looked back to her class. "You heard the announcement, so do as you're instructed and I will be back. Even though I don't want to go," she bluntly putted and walked out.

Once the teacher leaves the room, Kairi sparked a conversation. "What do you guys think it is?" she asked her fellow classmates.

"Who knows?" Namine said, curious about the situation. "Probably something about the school. Not like someone was murdered or something… at least I hope not."

After about five minutes have passed by, the PA system turned on again. "Attention, all students. I advise you to return back home now and inform your families. There has been an incident near the school and the police have been dispatch in the area. Please do not disturb the police officers as I instruct you students to head home. That is all." Everybody in the classroom was surprised, wondering what had happen at such an early time of the day that the situation became a topic of interest.

**- The End of Eternity -**

Sora, Roxas, Kairi, and Namine walked out the front of the school and headed near the beaches to check out the scene by following the sounds of small sirens, and the chatting going around. Police cars were there with blue and white lights flashing, but no sirens were going off. Getting closer, they could see nothing, but the police units blocking it. In the midst of this, the four could hear two schoolgirls talking about it.

"Did you see that? I can't believe they found someone like that here! Out of all places!" the first girl said in disbelief.

"Yeah like totally. Our beaches are so fun and tropical that it's not everyday you find a dead body lying around its sandy shores."

"A d-dead body? Say what now?" Kairi stuttered out in shock. The others too were in complete shock from the news and continued to listen to the girls.

"I heard it's that girl who disappeared a while back," the other girl said.

"For real? You can't mean Selphie Tilmitt do you? Shut up? It sucks that her birthday present was to die on her seventeen birthday like this. Can you imagine if that happened to one of us?" The four gawked at each other and continued to eavesdrop. "It sucks we got here too late because they already took away the body. Now they're only investigating the cause of death and how she got here."

Out of one of the officers, one came up to them and it was Sora's uncle, Cloud, wearing a brown tuck-in collar shirt with a tie and black slacks. "Uncle? I didn't know you were a detective." Seriously, he didn't know he was one. His parents never did mention his occupation, nor did his Roxas.

"What are you guys doing here? The principal told you guys to go directly home," his uncle replied.

"We were passing by dad," Roxas assured his father. "But uh, it's hard to avoid something like this when it's right in front of our school don't ya think?"

"Don't get all smart on me Roxas. I went you boys to go home. Bring your friends if you want to." Sora's uncle sounded very serious and they were scared to disobey his orders.

"Let's go man," Sora whispered behind his cousin, pulling him away to leave the scene. "It's no better than that rumor you told me before."

"You told him the rumor about the photo thing?" Kairi looked at Roxas. "Does that really work?"

"Yeah! I'm so curious about it too," Namine added. "I want to try it!" She seemed anxious.

"No. It does not work cuz' I've tried it before. I only got a picture of myself taking it," Roxas answered.

"Pssh. Maybe it's showing that you love yourself too much, so I want to see this urban legend for myself," Kairi happily replied. "But tomorrow because I have a family dinner tonight."

"I can't believe Selphie is dead…" Namine pointed out, seeming sad. "She was such a good friend to me."

"Hey, look at me Namine, you have to be strong. There was nothing you could," Kairi told her. "God knows I have."

"But… sometimes I feel helpless when I see someone that needs help." Sora felt a little remorse within the girls, but he chose not to impose on it. He liked things to naturally flow. "I feel like sleeping in for the rest of the day. How bout you guys?"

"I'm have to get home since you know how my family can be," Kairi said. "With this kind of stuff going on, they would keep me home so I can be protected." The girls give a goodbye to the boys and head elsewhere.

"I think we should head home too. Mom could be worry about us right now," Roxas said and they head on home.

Most of the day, they were home playing video games until the night. Sora's aunty was cooking dinner in the kitchen while he and his cousin were in the living room watching the news. "Tonight's top local news is the discovery of a teenager girl's body on one of Destiny Island's beaches. She was found earlier this morning on Paopu Beach across from Destiny Islands High School." Sora and Roxas continued to watch the news since it involved one of their classmates, whom Sora never did meet. "The girl identified was a junior named Selphie Tilmitt who attended Destiny Islands High School. Before this bizarre incident, she was reported missing for almost a month ago."

"So how do you like your first day here?" Roxas asked his cousin, ignore the report.

"It's not over yet, so I'll get back to you on that later," Sora said with his eyes glued to the television.

"I can see your dad is going to be late tonight then huh?" his aunt Tifa asked. "I guess I have grown used to it by now, but it still sucks."

"Mom, you shouldn't worry about him," Roxas replied. "He is good enough to take care of himself."

"Says the boy who keeps leaving his clothes all over his bedroom floor," his aunty fired back, placing plates on the table.

"However, there is more," the news reporter said on the TV. "When the body was discovered, strange markings were found on the victim's body. Authorities are uncertain what they mean or what the cause of death was either as police are currently investigating the case and are determining if this was a mere accident or homicide."

"Dinner is ready boys." Sora and Roxas got off the couch and ate on the table.

"You made steak! I love you mom!" Roxas screamed in joy, making her laugh.

"I know it's your favorite," she said, smiling. "So, I heard what happened today judging from I heard on the news. All I can think is what if that happened to you." Sora was eating, but didn't hear his cousin respond. He lifts his head to see him quickly devouring his food.

"What the hell Roxas?" Sora said. "How can you still be hungry when we almost ate the whole snack room?"

"High metabolism," he mumbled through his food.

"No wonder you're skinny," Sora insulted.

"There are perks to being skinny!" his cousin fired back. It sure was going to be interesting living here in the islands for Sora. His first day at school ended short with disturbing news this morning and his cousin sure was something. He was fond of his new friends and wondered what else was in store. One thing was for sure, tomorrow night, he and his friends were going to try out that rumor he heard from his cousin. Is that urban legend true? Moreover, that one dream he had earlier was still on his mind because it was really strange. It boggled his mind, but he had feeling that there were to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Playing <em>Persona 4<em> gave me the idea of having a murder mystery plot because it really does keep you interested having to go on for a ride to see how it unfolds and ends. However, it put my own little twists to make it more of my own so don't think it's gonna be exactly like P4. I have thought out the story in a good manner, but as always, I have issues of what kinds of scenes I should write despite the fact I figured out sub-plots and such.**


	2. On the Outside Looking In

**Chapter 2: On the Outside Looking In**

**Hello again! Once again, I'm back with this story. I wanted to jump back on this story after I finished the second chapter of Unwritten, seeing as how they're both the new stories. This story is meant to quite long, but I still have yet to determine on how the timeline of it all will work in terms of story, so there's no odd time jumps.**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _The End of Eternity_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the _Kingdom Hearts_ franchise while the plot is fictional and inspired from the _Persona_ series.**

* * *

><p>Today was officially Sora's first day at Destiny Islands High School since yesterday's disturbing event disrupted that one. As the same as yesterday, Roxas and him walked on their way to school as Kairi and Namine joined in halfway through their walk. This time, Sora felt like getting to know the girls than before and vice versa. "Wow, you were the top of your track team? That is so awesome!" Kairi cheered in joy. "Now we got a shot at winning the sports festival! It's time we put that bitch Olette in her place! Ugh! Just saying her name boils my blood!" she gritted through her teeth. Sora expected someone to give him a reason for her behavior and looked at Namine.<p>

"They have been rivals since grade school," she answered. "I forgot what it was about though."

"That girl stole my spot in the school play! Ever since then, she's been trying to beat me at everything. Man, if Selphie was still here, we would make continue to take her out."

"I think she will be proud of us if we do," Roxas told Kairi.

"Then it is settled! We will be fulfilling her last wishes, so now it's personal!" Kairi shouted with energy.

"Geez, she sure is randomly fired up," Sora pointed out.

"Maybe she is PMSing," Roxas whispered to him, which made Sora blushed timidly, and Roxas got a smack on the head for saying such a sentence.

"I heard that Roxas," Kairi growled. The school came into view and the four of them still saw the some police at the scene of the crime. "Hm, your dad is most likely there huh Roxas?"

"Yeah. We didn't see him at breakfast this morning." Now that he mentioned it, Sora never did see his uncle. It sucks to be a detective if you spend more time at work than at home with your family; nevertheless, the day must continue. By the time they reached the campus, an announcement was made.

"Attention all students. Please report to the auditorium for a school wide assembly when the first bell rings," the intercom announced with the principal's voice and the same message repeats in case no one got it the first time. The four teenagers go inside, blending in with the other students while heading for the auditorium. It was passed the main building on the left with an outdoor passageway leading to it. Sora entered this and looks on his right to see a green field surrounded by a track for the track meet team. On the other side was a beautiful average size garden with a tree in the middle with open space. A great place for some shade.

"A lot students hang out underneath that tree," Kairi told him as they slowly walked. "Mainly because there is shade, the comfy grass, and the nice breezy wind that passes by that place." Sora felt the cool breeze passed by him and it soothed him.

"Oh wow. That actually felt good," he said while entering into the auditorium filled with air conditioning. He figured he had to sit with his class since the teachers were in the walking aisle standing in certain rows. He saw his homeroom teacher, Miss Yumi, standing at about midpoint. He passed by her and took a seat with Kairi on his left. Followed by his cousin and Namine. In front was a stage with a lone podium in the middle. "So uh… are we doing that thing tonight?"

"Thing?" Namine wondered. "What thing?" Then it hitted her. "Oh! The rumor you mean. Yeah, but let's be there together, so we don't have to end up calling each other to see if it is fake or not."

"But whose house?" Kairi asked and thought of an idea. "Hey! Let's hang out the boys' house!" she frolicked.

"Are you sure you're not finding some excuse to clean out my fridge and snacks?" Roxas asked being skeptical.

"Ahahaha! Of course not!" Kairi laughed in amusement.

"Then you are," Roxas bluntly said, looking at her laughing self.

"May I please have your attention," the principal talked in the microphone, silencing the students with all eyes on her. "As you may have already heard about the shocking news about one of students, Selphie Tilmitt, was found dead." Of course, this sentence caused an uproar for everyone, including the teachers. "I know how you all feel, but we must continue our daily schedule. A memorial will be held next week for Miss Tilmitt, followed by the school's sports festival."

"Selphie…" Namine frowned on and Kairi hugs her friend in comfort.

_"I swear is Death following me,"_ Sora thought. He kind of wished he had met this girl named Selphie. She seemed to be a great person among the student body._ "I pray these tragedies end or I will break."_

"I strongly advise for all of you to head home before it gets dark. The police are now calling the case a homicide and are trying to find the culprit behind it. Now you may continue to your classes. End of assembly," the principal announced and walked off stage. The teachers were guiding their students back to their homeroom. By the time Sora and his friends get to their desks, Miss Yumi had to make a statement to her fellow students.

"Due to the untimely events, Kairi is now our head class representative. All we now need is a vice representative we will aid her in her duties."

"I elect myself Miss Yumi!" Roxas shouted, standing out of his seat, but the classroom was silenced. No reaction.

"Sit down Roxas!" He does what she told him while Kairi walked over to Miss Yumi's side and whispered something in her ear. "Ok. Since most of you guys lack leadership skills—" The class stared her down. "Oh! Hahaha! I'm kidding!" she laughed off, flaunting off her hand. "But really, Kairi and I have decided to choose the new kid so he can get more involved here."

"Say what now?" Sora said in disbelief.

"You'll do fine Mr. Motou. I already see that you are acquainted with Kairi anyways. This will give you the chance to talk to her and maybe even get—"

"Ok! I say we stop from there," Kairi interrupted. "We shouldn't talk such things."

"Then I guess it's official. Sora, you are our new vice representative," his teacher called.

"Ohkay… I will do my best?" he unsurely answered. _"What the heck just happened?"_

"Since we're running short on time, it's time for me to head to my next class while you guys stay here," Miss Yumi said, leaving the room. The students in the room had question marks above their head because she was their first period of the day. She appeared again through the door and tiredly said, "Oh that's right. I have you guys huh?" The class nodded. "Ok class. Please turn yours books to page 30 as we will be reading an excerpt of the legendary Eidolons." The class cheered at such an interesting topic. "Followed by a three paragraph summary on the whole thing." The class then awed. Sora opened his book to the given page and saw a full on spread of the topic. On the right page was the text while on the left is an artwork of various Eidolons together. He was fond of these creatures that they even had a television on them simply named _Eidolons._ His favorite was Bahamut the Dragon Emperor. He looked out his window that overlooked the ocean and stared into the distance and saw something appear from afar, but it soon disappeared.

After two classes had pass, it was time for recess for about thirty minutes. "Oh my god! That was dreadful!" Roxas complained. "I want to go back to sleep, but it can't be helped or my mom would be all over my ass if she found out."

"I thought it wasn't a boring hour. We got to learn and talk about the Eidolons," Kairi said. "I remember my favorite was Leviathan on the show. Good times! What was yours Namine?"

"Um… Shiva… I think," she replied unsure of her answer.

"Alexander cuz' it's so big!" Roxas cheered.

"That's what she said," Sora added, making the girls laugh and him too.

"Sicko!"

"Um… Kairi and I have something to do so we'll be back," Namine told the boys. Kairi is about to say something, but Namine gave a strange look and the auburn hair girl got what she meant. Too bad Sora doesn't know what is going on. "We'll see you boys in class." The two then leave to somewhere else.

"What was that about?" Sora asked his cousin while watching the girls walk away.

"I'm not sure, but—oh! Of course! How could I forget?" Roxas panicked.

"Huh? Forget what?"

"Hmm… I don't know if I should tell you or should she do it herself…" Roxas thinks. "She might kill me if I tell you."

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me if she doesn't want me to know."

"Alrighty then. Hey! Sports sign up are next week after school so we have to get in there," his cousin excitedly informed him. "But I bet I know which one you are going to do."

"You're not gonna join the same sports as me are you?"

"Oh no. I don't want to be running. I'm joining the boxing team so I can learn how to fight!"

"You don't have a particular reason why you want to join that sports club do you? Like to get stronger because of something?"

Roxas stared into the distant space and looked back at his cousin. "Nope. I just want to punch people."

"What a _good_ reason!" Sora falsely cheered. For most of the time, Sora and Roxas hanged out with each other around the halls for the rest of the day. The rountine was go to class, learn the lessons, grab some lunch, and then school ended right before Sora knew it. "So where are we going guys? I don't want to go home yet," he said.

"The beach?" Roxas recommended since it's right by them, but he got hit on the arm by Kairi. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or being serious," she mentioned. "Did you already forgot about the recent incident?" Roxas blankly stares at her. "Food?" she lamely asked him, taking out a bag of gummy bears and holding it out for him, which he gladly took away from her. "Why aren't you fat yet?" she told him, rolling her eyes. "Damn, I want your body." An awkward silence followed with the three looking at her. "W-wait! That came out wrong!" Everyone giggled at her last sentence, making her quiver in shame.

**- The End of Eternity -**

The four decided to just go to Roxas and Sora's house because they didn't have enough money to be around the mall. One day they will go to show Sora the place, but it wasn't the right time. For the time being, the girls went home to pack up their things for a sleepover while Roxas and Sora settled in the house. "Mhmm… yes a sleepover mom," Roxas said over the phone to his phone. "There's nothing wrong having two girls over. I have Sora with me. Yes… I promise we'll be safe. You're gonna be home later anyway." Meanwhile, Sora was cruising around the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. The only sound going through the house is Roxas' voice, so Sora decided to turn the television to hopefully drown it out.

"Police are still currently investigating the cause of Selphie Tilmitt's death and so far nothing has come up," the new reporter said on the screen. Since when was there this new at this hour in the afternoon? It must be a repeat. "There is no solid evidence of what killed her, but police can rule the victim did not kill herself. Our news reporters gave out interviews…" Sora immediately changed the channel while he walked to the couch with a bag of chips in hands and a soda. He didn't want to be hearing this tragedy since it happened yesterday. He continued to flip through channels. "Boring. Lame. Seen it. What the heck is that? Next. Fake. Trashy. Wanna be celebrities. Ew… Rebecca Black. Oh, hello again." Finally he managed to find something entertaining.

"Watcha watching?" Roxas said, taking a seat next to him and grabbed his chips out of his hands.

"You know there's a thing called 'get your own food'?" Sora glared at him. "I worked hard for this by walking around to look for it and coming here to sit down. That's quite a work out if you ask me."

"I know, but that's too much work. We're better off like this." Sora groaned, but decided to share. "Oh! I remember this episode! This is the part where Titan is under a spell and the other Eidolons try to save him!"

Once again, Sora just blankly stared at him and said, "I know the episode. We all watched it when we were kids. Now shut up and watch the show." He popped a chip in his mouth and the doorbell ringed, making him sigh. "Just when I was finally settled down. I'll get it." He got up sluggishly and walked to the door. "I wonder who it is…" He opened the door with a loud greeting from a female voice.

"Wassup!" Kairi happily shouted, dropping her bags and storming in while saying, "Now where's the snack room?" This left Sora with a sweat drop as she disappeared from his sight except her voice still talked. "Woohoo! Found it!"

"Heeyyy! Don't you dare go in there?" Roxas shouted at her, but it was too late. From afar, Sora could hear numerous noises of struggle and food being collected with Kairi and Roxas bickering with each other. "That's mine!"

"I don't see your name on it!" Kairi snapped.

"What're you doing? That's my favorite!"

"Oh hush up! You're mom will buy you a new one!"

"They're already fighting?" Sora jumped at the voice behind. He turned to see Namine standing by the door. She flashed a smile and entered inside with her bags. "Kairi's always like that when it comes to food. You'll get used to it."

"Here, I'll help you," Sora offered, grabbing her bag, but he forgot about Namine's little issue. She immediately shrieked and slapped his hand away. "S-sorry!" he said. "I forgot about your… uh… stuff."

"It's ok. Maybe one day I'll get over my little fear," she assured him. "So uh… is there are certain place we are staying?"

"Not that I know of. Why don't you leave your bags here in the front and we'll save Kairi and Roxas."

"But they're already sitting in front of TV," she said, pointing to the living room.

"Hm?" Sora looked to where she was pointing and saw the two calmly sitting on the couch, eating their food. "Those two sure are fast paced." For the rest of the afternoon, the small gang watched the TV to kill time, seeing as how the reason for the sleepover was to check out the rumor that everyone had been talking about, but of course the television had its limits.

"I'm home," Sora's aunty shouted. Everyone else said 'hi'. "What does everyone feel like eating tonight?"

"Can you make your famous somen noodles mom?" Roxas asked, gleaming in excitement.

"Anything for you son," she sweetly replied.

"Yay!"

The hours passed by and everyone was at the dinner table eating from the bowls in front of them. "Thank you so much Mrs. Hikaru! It's been a long time since I've been here," Kairi said. "I forgot how great your cooking skills were. What do you use for this recipe?"

"It's a secret," Tifa brightly said. "So what brings you girls you here that Roxas' had to call me for a sleepover?"

"We… uh…" Kairi stumbled upon her words. She couldn't truly tell her of why they were there and she looked on over to her friends. They were staring at her as if they want her to answer the question. "We wanted to get to know Sora better since he's new here."

"That makes sense cuz my nephew did just arrive. He's only been to the island a few times in his life." Kairi felt a heavy weight lifted on her shoulders. It wouldn't be a great idea to tell your friend's mom that you are checking the rumor that's been floating around the locals with a dad that's a detective. Just then, the phone rung and Tifa answered it.

"Hello? Oh it's you. When are you-I see. Yes, Roxas and Sora are home. The two are having a sleepover with Kairi and Namine. You remember them right?"

"I guess dad is taking the night shift," Roxas yawned. "Well, I'm done. Just leave your guys' bowls. I'll wash them since my mom will be busy on the phone with my dad. Sora, guide them to the guest room upstairs."

"Okay." He left his seat, including the girls, and helps lift up some of their bags. "Don't worry. I have most of your stuff," he said as Kairi and Namine take theirs backpacks to upstairs. "Just head on up." As the girls head on upstairs, Sora watched the two go up and then looked at the clock. It read: 8:37 pm. "Less than four hours to go."

Moments later…

Sora was in his room putting away a few things to finally settle in his own room. While the others were doing their own business, he was doing his. He managed to put all his clothes in the closet since he only left them out when he first arrived here. His uncle and aunt told him they're gonna bring in a desk and bookshelf to make the room feel complete. He looked out his window, but there was only darkness. Nothing special. Next, he looked over his clock to see it was almost midnight. "Huh? Did time pass by that fast?" Then he heard people talking near his door.

"Hey Sora!" Roxas barged in, dressed in his pajamas of a white shirt and black basketball shorts. "It's almost midnight and you know what that means!"

"Do you have to shout out at this hour? Isn't your mom sleeping?" Sora questioned.

"So I'm guessing we're doing it here?" Kairi asked, coming in with red plaid pajama shorts and a pink tank top. Namine was trailing behind her with both a baby blue shirt and pajama pants. "Anyway, I can't believe we're doing this! The rumor has to be true!"

"Great! Did you bring your camera?" Roxas asked. Everything in the room became silent. "You did bring right?"

"Ahehehe… sorry. I was excited to come here that I forgot it at home," Kairi confessed, scratching her head.

"What about you Namine?" Sora asked, but she shakes her head.

"We only got three minutes till midnight!" Kairi said. "How are we gonna do this?" Roxas replied, but Sora ignored it to look for a camera. While the noise emitted in the room, he went through his other luggage. He rummaged through scrapbooks and photo albums, pushing it to the side until he discovered stacks of photos. He raffled each one to discover a polaroid camera. It didn't appear old, but he doesn't remember taking it with him on the ship.

"Is that a polaroid?" Kairi asked. All eyes were set on Sora. "That's quite an antique you got there."

"But it doesn't look that old. It's probably a modernized version of the originals," Namine examined. "Probably early 2000, but we should hurry before it's past midnight."

"Namine's right. Close the door Roxas," Kairi ordered and she did.

Sora prepared the polaroid camera in his hands and takes a look at his clock as it reaches to 12:00 a.m. (midnight). He looked at the mirror in front of him and immediately took a picture, revealing a bright flash and as a picture came out. He took it and looked as the photo starts to process, but nothing was coming up. "Heh, figures."

"What?" Kairi asked. He reveals nothing, but a black space. "It's a polaroid. It takes time for the picture to show up." Slowly, but surely, something was starting to fade out. "Look!" Everyone was glued to the photo as it revealed a person in a blue overlay. Sora didn't know who it was, but the others did. "Huh? This a picture of Wakka. Ew! Is he suppose to be my soulmate?" she cursed out. "I cannot accept that! Wait! Sora's the one who took the photo! He's gotta be… his… soulmate?" Kairi's voiced slowly died down with each other, pointing to Sora. It made Roxas and Namine stare at him too.

"Why are you all starting at me? I've never seen this guy before!" he fired back.

"True," Roxas said. "Sora's never met him, but there's something off about the photo." He took the photo from his cousin's hands and examined it. "I mean, it is Wakka, but I haven't see him wear those beach-like clothes, including that blitzball. I never saw him hold one before."

"He's right." Kairi looked over the blonde's shoulder. "Wakka belongs to one of the families who owns a big hotel here on the island. He's next in line to inherit the big fortune. This kind would kind of ruin his family's image unless it was some event or indoors of his house. Although, why is there a blue overlay on it?" Sora snagged the photo from the two, examining it.

"Really? It seems to fit him perfectly," he said, placing the photo on the mirror until the mirror felt to have no solid surface and he fell inside screaming. However, before he was completely engulfed by it, his cousin managed to catch his leg, but he was getting pulled in as well and the girls jumped on Roxas to add more weight except it didn't help, so all of them got sucked in screaming. It felt like they were falling non-stop until each hits a surface in pain, grunting at it. All of them groaned and try to get up.

"Ow… I'm gonna feel that in the morning," Roxas groaned, rubbing his side.

"W-where are we?" Namine shuttered, looking around the area. The unknown place felt immediately eerie and creepy, representing a room from a royal palace with a chandelier hanging above them. "Are we in some kind of palace?" she wondered, getting up. "It looks like some kind of hall of fame." It was a circular room with shiny wood flooring where you could see your own reflection, yet at the same time, there was an artwork display within it of numerous creatures grouped together as one. Namine knelled down to examine it and said, "I've never seen this before. But it is similar to that artwork we saw in our books today except these are not Eidolons." The walls mostly consisted of mirrors alone, but there was a doorway to who knows where. Also, there were eight supporting columns that were covered in a mirror, so it was like looking at circular mirror. In addition, twelve pedestals were surrounding them and behind them were blank spots as if a huge portrait goes on it except two were already filled in.

The four slowly walked as their footsteps echoed in the room. "It's almost as if we're in a museum," Sora pointed out, looking around and came across one of the pedestals. It had a silver statue of a creature, which looked familiar to him. He took a look at it as it was woman with six pairs of wings. She seemed to be holding up two pieces of her dress and appeared to be on some kind of flying machine. He looked behind the pedestal to see a huge picture in front of him, which shocked him. "Hey guys! Look at this!"

"Hey! I know that small statue," Roxas said, looking at it, including the girls. However, Sora's eyes were stuck on the portrait. "That's Ultima, the High Seraph. She's one of the villains of the show we used to watch."

"Eidolons," Kairi softly said. "But what does that gotta deal with of what's going on?"

"Look at the picture behind it," Sora told them. The three lifted their heads and almost have a heart attack.

"B-but that's…" Kairi stammered.

"It can't be!" Namine gasped.

"It's Selphie!" The three screamed together in shock. Yes, right in front of them was a picture the size of the Mona Lisa. It was a photograph that was close up on Selphie with a depressed face while looking out in the rain through her window.

"Why is this here?" Kairi screamed. "Although that is a beautifully shot photo despite the sadness," she calmly said and Namine slaps her the shoulder. "Right! W-what the hell? This place is freaking me out already!" Sora walked around and came to see the ten empty pedestals. Wait? Ten? He walked on over to the next one to see another small statue, but this time it was male-looking creature with tree-like qualities, standing on a platform with a scale, including two small meteors on each side of the scale. He inspected behind it to see the Wakka guy as well. This time it was a formal picture of him in suit as if it was a high school yearbook photo.

"This place gets freakier by the minute," he said. Suddenly, a noise ensues, freaking all four of them and the three clinging onto Sora in fear. "Uh… why me? And why am I even holding you in my arms Roxas?" Sora immediately dropped him hard on the ground.

"Hey! Respect your family!" he shouted from below, looking at his cousin. Then another noise occured as it seemed to be coming from the open doorway.

"Quiet and follow my lead," Sora whispered, taking his friends near Selphie's picture. Something flew out of the doorway, revealing a floating white being with head bigger than its body, closed oblique eyes, a big salmon colored nose, pale pink cheeks, small ears, purple bat wings, and a black antenna with crystal pompom on top, carrying a staff consisting of a small satellite scanner at the top adorned with the same crystal on top its head and a blue stick.

"Is that a Moogle?" Namine muttered, taking a step forward, but Roxas tried to stop by pulling her left arm. However, it was a little too hard, so when she came to him, it caused a small chain reaction for all them to fall back and into the Selphie's photograph. "That's no way to treat girl!" Soon, they found themselves inside another world.

Kairi groaned and said, "A world within world of another one? Can this get anymore complicated?" However, her mood suddenly changed when noticed the place happened to be Selphie's room, but the atmosphere seemed dark as if the room felt like a prison.

"I think we'll be safe here," Roxas said. Although, Sora spotted a peculiar thing.

"Safe? There's constant cracks in the window!" he shouted in fear. "What does this all mean?"

"Trapped," Namine softly replied, making the boys look at her. "Selphie may have appeared our fearless leader in the class, but deep down, she wanted to run away. From her family since they treated her like Cinderella and Rapunzel all in one."

"She tried every way to find a way to go out and her family is crazy," Kairi continued. "I was at her house and let's say I don't wanna talk about it. Namine had a small experience with them too, but it was over the phone."

Sora walked around the room to see a classic family portrait and saw Selphie's mom, dad, two sisters' faces ripped out of the picture except hers. He later discerned to find others in the same condition. "I can see she was willing to cut them out of her life."

"She was saving up on money for college out of the islands," Kairi explained. "She has a secret stash of the money, but not even me or Namine know where it is."

"I knew there were people here!" an unknown yet adorable voice shouted out of nowhere as something fell from above. It was the Moogle that they saw earlier in the first room. "What are you guys doing here? And how did you find this place?"

"We fell through a mirror?" Roxas' voice cracked. "And here we are now in this creepy place. Do you happen to know an exit?"

"Oh my god! A Moogle!" Namine rushed towards the flying creature, hugging it. "I can't believe it's real! Wait? It is real right?" She then started to pull it in every direction to see it if it was some type of machine. "I was gonna hug you in that other room, but now is the perfect time!"

"Other room? You've been in the Chamber of the Espers?" he angrily shouted, flying out of Namine's arms, which made her feel a little empty for a short moment.

"Well… that is the room we first fell in," Sora answered, but was taken aback from one sentence. "Hold up! Chamber of the Espers? You're telling me that room was real? It's nothing, but a fictional place from a kid's show."

"Fictional? In the name of her Empress Eidolon, I'll have you know that place is not a sham!"

"Eidolon?" Kairi says. "Those are real too? Now you're just pulling our string little kupo."

"But we did get sucked into a mirror," Sora said. "Kind of wants me to believe that everything around us is real." A creepy noise was head from afar, causing everyone to look for the source. "Did you guys hear that? It sounds like it is coming from outside that door."

"Oh no. I have to get you guys out of here," the Moogle worries, waving his little staff and bright white appeared, blinding Sora and the others. Soon after, they found themselves back in the room that they first entered. "Thank gosh I got you guys outta there. You wouldn't be able to face them."

"Them?" Sora wondered.

"I should not be the one telling you that information. Now I'm gonna create portal, so you can return to your world. It's best you don't stay here or this place could destroy you," the small creature informed them. It soon flew to the middle of the chamber, waving the staff around and gave off a tap. The ground shook and was engulfed by a bright light, sending small breezes upward as Sora, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine's hairs flew up. There were small pints of light coming off the ground and the teenagers saw something rise in the middle of the room right in front of them. It was a platform made of the same shiny wooden floor with a set of stairs consisting at about seven steps. At the top lays a large mirror with rounded edges at the top left and right corners. The mirror was surrounded by a crystal frame with a fancy design and the platform had the same artwork of the creatures together on all its sides.

"Is this real? Somebody pinch me…" Roxas trailed off, looking up the stairs while Sora pinched him. "Ow!"

"Oh boy, it must be real," Sora crudely said, walking up the steps. He made his way to see the so called Moogle and saw the mirror with reflection of himself and the entire room. It was extremely clear than any other mirror he had seen in the past. "So this our exit?" he asked as his friends showed up behind him.

"Yes! Now you must go and you mustn't come back to this world," the Moogle advised. However, Sora was thinking of coming back here. It intrigued him since it seemed to be connected to Selphie's murder and he wasn't willing to stop to solve it. "Uncle can't find out, but I'm definitely coming back here." He wasn't sure if his new fond friends were willing to come with him. Snapping out his thoughts, he looked at the floating creature and walked into the mirror calmly and found himself in his room again with everything the same as it was before. Three more people come out and fell to their knees.

"Oh my god," Sora worriedly said, looking over everyone. "Are you guys okay?"

"J-just fine," Kairi stuttered. "What time is it?" Sora looked over at his clock to see only ten minutes have passed by since they were gone. Although, there was something off about that. He thought they spent at least an hour in that other world unless time was different between the two. Slowly, but surely, Kairi got up shaking in fear. "I think I'm gonna go sleep now. Let's go Namine." Sora saw the girls head off, but found his cousin already knocked out on the floor, snoring with his mouth open and drool coming down. He shook his head at the sight and then he found the photo that he took right next to his cousin. He picked up to examine it and looked both sides, discovering an interesting thing. The back had black markings, but it looked incomplete, as if it was a piece of some puzzle. At that instant, he reckoned that there is more to this little rumor than meets the eye, but what was it? It seems to have a connection to Selphie, but right now, all this thinking is giving him a headache. He gets into his bed and closes his eyes for the next day.

**- The End of Eternity -**

The next day, Sora was the first one to wake up. He had no alarm clock because he was an early bird. He didn't know why he was one, but he liked it and the small adventure he had earlier still lingered in his mind. He yawned and looked over to see his cousin in the same position. He rolled his eyes and walked out the room, scratching his back and into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge from his aunty. It read: I was called in early for work, so help yourself guys to whatever is in the fridge. Sora loved the fact his aunt was gone because he had the chance to talk about what had happened. For the next thirty minutes, he decided to make breakfast of the usual eggs, beacon, and rice. The minutes pass by and finally someone comes in; it is Kairi.

"Man, I had this weird dream where you got sucked into your mirror and me, Namine, and Roxas got sucked in too where we were in this room with pictures and statues," Kairi groggily said. Apparently she thought it was all fake. "And then we saw a Moogle who told us to never come back."

"Count your blessings Kairi. That really did happen," Sora told her, putting three pieces of beacon on each plate and she groaned.

"Ugh, I know. I was just hoping you would play along to forget about it," she said, taking a seat next to the island and laid her head on it. "I'm still tired."

"But it did feel unreal yeah? It's almost as if our childhood was based off some fantasy," he said, giving her plate of food.

"Thanks…" she bluntly said. "I was craving beacon when I woke up. Is your aunty home?"

"Nope. She got called early for work and I am pretty sure my uncle isn't home," he said, holding his plate and placing on the island. He planned to eat while standing and talk at the same time. "What do you think about the whole thing."

"Honestly, I felt like I was drunk from a non-alcoholic drink. I had hard time believing, but then I saw Selphie's picture and I had the thought that place could have some connection to her death," Kairi explained. "I mean, what if there is more to this than we thought?" Sora was amazed that she had the same perspective as him. "The answer has to be that there if not in ours."

"Wassup guys…" Roxas dopily said, scratching his hair and taking his food. He took a seat next to Kairi and said, "I had the strangest dream-"

"That you were in some other world with pictures and Moogle?" Sora interrupted.

"Yeah!" Roxas shouted. "Did you have the same dream too? It's almost like we're twins." Sora and Kairi were dumbfounded by his claim. "But it couldn't be because all that stuff about Eidolons and Espers is nothing, but a show." He dives into his food and puts some eggs into his mouth.

"Did I pinch in your dream?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," his cousin mumbled through his food.

"Check your left arm."

Roxas looked at his left arm to saw a mark, making his eyes widen in horror as he shallowed his food. "Oh crap! It was real?" The two nod their heads at the same time. "But! What? Huh? It can't be!"

"What's with the noise?" Namine asked, rubbing her eyes. "I can hear all of you from upstairs." She too takes a seat, but next to Roxas.

"We're talking about what happened after midnight. You know, the rumor."

"That Moogle was so adorable," she said, admitting that she too thought it was real. "I wanna go back," wheezingly said as Sora gave her plate. "Thank you Sora. Anyways, what do we do now? Do the same thing again tonight?" she blurted out without really thinking about it.

"That's exactly what I have in mind," Sora said, making the blonde girl immediately rise up. "I know you're thinking that I'm crazy, but I'm not. I mean, think about it. It has a connection to your friend and you're just gonna back down to find out some answers behind her death?" He got Namine there with that question. "I may not have known Selphie, but from what you told me back there, I say she didn't deserve to die like that."

"He's has a point Namine and Roxas," Kairi said, looking at the two. "Selphie was our friend and if the police can't figure it out, then we'll do it ourselves since we got a lead."

"I should show you guys something," Sora told them, leaving the three with puzzled looks as he ran into his room and came back with the picture he took. "I know you guys saw this, but it's the back you should take a look at." He putted the photo in the middle of them as they all look.

"What are these black markings?" Roxas asked, chewing his food.

"That's what I'm wondering," Sora said.

"It looks incomplete," Namine pointed out.

"Like a piece of a puzzle?" Sora asked, smirking.

"Exactly!" Kairi said. "You think if we take another picture at midnight then it could connect with this one? It can provide us a vital clue!" The thought excited everyone, but it also frightened them. Getting into a murder mystery could result into a few issues, but that wasn't the problem right now. They wanted answers, which was what they tend to do in order to understand of what's going on. "So we will take another picture tonight and visit that world again."

"We should go in prepare though," Roxas told them. "Should we bring some sort of weapon with us?"

"And exactly how do you plan on hiding it?" Sora asked. "Underneath your clothes? Now that won't look suspicious!" he sarcastically said. "It's not like those RPGs where the characters' weapons magically appear for combat and disappear at the end of it. Throughout my whole of playing them, I've only seen a few characters where you can actually see them taking it out and putting it back in. I'm pretty sure we'll figure out something along the way."

"Figure out what?" his uncle unexpectedly asked, startling the four teens.

"D-dad! I thought you were at work?" Roxas asked.

"I came in last night," his dad answered. "I told the team to take a rest for the day because we were all getting restless on the your friend's case."

"Any leads?" Namine asked.

"Nope, but we will notify as soon as we do." The man goes through the fridge to grab a cup of orange juice while the teenagers eat in silence. As soon as he leaves, they start to talk again, but with whispers.

"Okay, we cannot have my dad find out about this or he _will_ kill us!" Roxas whispered. "Trust me. I've grown up with the man."

"Then it's settled," Sora said. "We're going back in."

* * *

><p><strong>I went on and off on writing this chapter because I was having a hard time thinking of what this fantasy world should look like. Obviously this story is going to be more descriptive on imagery than my others, so you guys can get an image of how these fantasy worlds look like the Chamber of the Espers. There is definitely more to come than just that room and Moogle.<strong>


	3. A Fantasy Based on Reality

**Chapter 3: A Fantasy Based on Reality**

**I purposely made this story on hold due to Kingdom Hearts 3D. I thought it was quite a coincidence that I was doing a story with the use of dreams and such while the latest game is doing something similar. So I waited to see how I can use the game and incorporate it in this fanfic and it certainly helped move some things.**

**Genre: Adventure/Mystery**

**Disclaimer: The following characters of _The End of Eternity_ are from the video game, _Kingdom Hearts_. Square Enix and Disney have the legal rights of owning the Kingdom Hearts franchise while the plot is fictional and inspired from the _Persona_ series.**

* * *

><p>Yesterday was surely unreal and a mystery. Everything seemed to be connected in some way and it bothered Sora, including his cousins and his new fond friends. However, he found it odd that this murder case was happening by the time he came to the islands. It seemed to be connected to the strange world he visited last night, one that doesn't seem to have a name, the mythical and television creatures of Eidolons and Espers, the flying Moogle, and more importantly, the picture rumor. It was no coincidence that they all seemed to be part of something, but what? There were so many unanswered questions and there was no doubt that there was going to be more before the answers were heard. Sora and the others planned to test out their theory by taking another picture and to visit the mysterious world again, but prepared. However, where would they get weapons without causing trouble? The four decided to have a discussion at a nearby coffee shop in their hometown during the late afternoon.<p>

"Do we even need weapons?" Sora wondered. "We can just get a golf club or something and use that as a weapon. Think of it like a zombie apocalypse. Everything around you is a weapon."

"There's no fun in that!" Roxas pouted. "Real weapons give off a different and better vibe!"

"And somehow my intuition tells to stay away from you at all costs," Kairi replied.

"You guys suck!" Roxas complained.

"Then go grab one and land us in jail while you're at it," Namine blurted out of nowhere, making the others look at her in astonishment. She chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry Roxas", and Sora gave a her small round of applause. "Uh… thank you?"

"Maybe that Moogle knows a way…" Kairi thought. "He… or she can help us! And then we'll get one step closer to solving the mystery." She wasn't sure of the gender because the little flying creature had a little kid's voice where it was hard to tell if it was a boy or a girl. Soon after, she remembered something else. "Hey, we need to figure out how to get around some things."

"Things?" Sora replied. "Could you at least be specific the first time, so none of us wouldn't have to ask of what you meant?"

"I meant on how do we try not to look suspicious? With a case like this, we're bound to investigate around the real world too."

"You're right," Sora agreed as he sat at the back of his seat, and crossed his arms. "Plus, wouldn't it be weird to be stalking the guy that appeared in the picture? We have to know what's gonna happen to him."

"Wakka?" Roxas replied since Sora didn't know him. "We know him, so that can put your fragile mind at ease," he flashed a smile at his cousin, not knowing it was irritating him. "Oh! We should pay him a visit!" he shouted in joy. "We can warn him about all this and—"

"And then what?" Sora interrupted. "He'll think we're mental. It was hard for us to even believe in all this nonsense, so we keep on eye on the guy. He might disappear like Selphie."

"B-but… where's the adventure in that?" Roxas complained, which made his friends, including to Sora to kill already for his ignorance. However, that's his personality and he doesn't intend on anything bad to happen. Too bad Kairi wasn't keeping her cool, so screamed and jumped him. "H-hey! What did I do?" he said in fear. Sora and Namine leave the two and exit the shop.

"Soo... wanna get some ice cream instead?" Sora randomly asked Namine.

"Yeah," she answered as the goofy fight between Roxas and Kairi goes on in the coffee shop, drawing people towards it.

Sora and Namine walk in at a nearby ice cream shop called Disney's Frozen Fortune. A local favorite where various ice creams were made to look like something from Disney like the Royalberry—a raspberry ice cream that looks like Minnie Mouse—and the place felt nice. It had numerous drawings of the classic Disney characters plastered on the white walls, a cashier at the end with two large ice cream display cases next to it, and a few menus that were hand written in different colors of chalk. "This is a nice place. Is it good?" Sora asked his blond friend.

"Huh? You don't have this place in the mainland?" Namined asked and Sora shook his head. "Funny. I thought it would since it is part of Disney. You can try the special Sea-Salt Ice Cream. It's very delicious! Salty, yet sweet as well!" The two walk to the female cashier and she asked what they would want to order. Namine walks over to the display and sees the various flavors. "There's so much to choose from."

While she thinks of a flavor, Sora immediately orders the special that Namine told him about and the girl goes to display to get a few scoops of it. He looks on over to see the indecisive Namine, pondering on which flavor to get still. Her distressed face made him chuckled a bit and the girl came back with his order in small cup where a waffle bowl was put in with the ice cream. "That'll be $6.40 sir." Sora paid for it and took his order and Namine finally goes up to the cashier. "So what'll be miss?"

"Can I have what he's having?" she asked, which made Sora's sweat drop.

"Couldn't decided huh?" he bluntly said. Minutes later, the two seat a tall table with tall chairs that both of their feet were off the ground. They were next to the window that had the store's logo on it. "So tell me, why are you afraid of getting touched by a boy?" he asked, and of course, that made her feel a bit unease.

"U-uh… I can't really explain it," she hesitated. "I guess I get a strange feeling when a male touches me. I'm not good with boys. That's Kairi's department."

Sora took a bite of the mysterious ice cream and his eyes widen in surprise. He found it incredibly delicious that it was better than any ice cream he ever had in the past. "Wow! This is amazing."

"See. Told ya." Shortly after, Namine also asked Sora a question. "What about you? How are you holding up now that your parents are gone?" Sora instantly fell silent at the topic. He never thought she would jump to such a personal subject. The awkward silence between the two made Namine realized that it was a bad idea. "I-I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! Please forgive me," she hastily said, closing her eyes and looked down at the ground to avoid him.

"Don't be," he told her, which made her open her eyes, but still kept her head down. "It's nice to see someone care about it. Everyone else seems to pretend it didn't happen and move on with their lives while I deal with the pain of losing them both." Slowly, Namine lifted her head to see and hear him. "Even my own relatives ignore it, but I guess it's their way of copping with it. I just this pain doesn't eat me up inside if I should continue to hide it from everyone." Sora saw Namine looking down on yourself, which made him worry. "I said don't be sorry. It was nice of you to ask me that."

"I know. It's just… your words… i-it…" Sora knew something was bugging her and he knew it wasn't him. It was something else and remembered what she said when they first met. She lost a friend, but he wondered how recent it was. Although, he thought things were getting too depressing, so he changed the subject on continued on with their ice cream. She snapped out of her thoughts and ate her sweet treat, feeling a lot better. "Ice cream makes everything better." The two smile at each other and dive in to their frozen treats, but that nice small moment was ruined when they hear a camera. They look out the window to see Kairi holding up her phone with Roxas by her side. It almost seemed they never had a fight since they look happy.

"I see those two made up pretty quick," Sora said.

**- The End of Eternity -**

Night had fallen and midnight was approaching. The four were getting ready to go back to the mysterious world and were ready for what's to come. Sora takes out the polaroid camera and waits for the clock to tell it's midnight. "If we're right about this, then anything out of the ordinary has to be true," Sora informed the people behind him. "Everything has a reason." His clock strikes twelve and a flash brightened the room, and a polaroid came out the camera. He pulls it out and the image slowly started to reveal itself. It was Wakka once again, playing blitzball with a set of people. "It's like the last one." Sora turned it over to see another black marking. "And this one too."

"I wonder what it is," Roxas said, looking at it.

"If we keep taking more photos, then we're bound to find out," Kairi pointed out. "No time to waste. Post that photo on the mirror with the first one and let's go." Sora nodded and tapes the second photo onto his mirror and steps inside and the others followed suit. They soon find themselves back in the same place from when they left the world. It looked the same as before. The four walked down the steps, their footsteps echoing the room, and looked around. "Where is that little guy?" After that, a small creature flew around the room and landed in front of them.

"I thought I told you guys to never come back again, kupo?" the creature scolded.

"You heard wrong. You told us to come back," Roxas lied. The Moogle was suspicious of their activities. "So what's your name? I'm sure you have one."

"It's Mog, kupo."

"How cute!" Namine suddenly grabbed the little guy to cuddle him in her arms.

"L-let go me of me!" The poor Moogle was stuck in Namine's arm as she held him tight, so he can't make an escape. "What are you guys doing here again anyway?"

"We demand some answers like what is this place?" Sora asked.

"Fine, kupo. If you want answers, then she has to let me go," Mog demanded, staring at Namine. She reluctantly letted him go and he flew back on up to answer Sora. "If you must know, the world you're currently is the World of Sleep. A world made up of everyone's dreams, thoughts, and feelings that they keep in their minds, but lately, it has changed, kupo."

"Changed? How so?" Sora asked, wanting for Mog to tell him and his friends more.

"As you see right now, we're in the Chamber of the Espers and from what you see in the distance are portraits of the people who have been selected to be a sacrifice to one of the Espers."

"S-sacrifice?" Kairi shouted. "You're telling us that our friend was part of some ritual? What for? And why?" Kairi grabbed Mog from the air, shaking him in frustration. "Tell me now or I'll fix that voice of yours to make you sound like a guy!"

"Then Wakka really is in danger," Roxas added. "We need to find a way to keep him safe."

"What are you gonna do? Lock him in closet?" Sora asked him crazy cousin, causing a brief pause.

"Pssh… no. Of course not, now why would I do? That's crazy," he lambently said, even though he was thinking of such a ridiculous idea.

"So everything is connected then?" Namine started to see things link together from Selphie's disappearance to everything that's happen now. "What can you tell us about that uh… how do I put this?" She wanted to mention the rumor, but had hard time to phrase it out because she thought Mog might not get it. "The Midnight Photos."

"Huh? I never heard about that, kupo," Mog replied. "I just know that these people appear in the portraits and they're suddenly thrown into this world after a certain amount of days when the image appears."

"Thrown in?" Sora raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said this was the dream world. You can go into your own dreams?" Mog nodded. "But then that begs the question of why them and how they died." He pointed to the two images of Selphie and Wakka. "Our own police can't even identify the cause of death."

"I can only think of one reason. Come with me guys," Mog ordered as he flew to Selphie's portrait. "Before we go in, I must warn you of the dangerous creatures that roam around this world.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"The Dream Eaters, so you're going to need weapons." Roxas eyes gleamed once Mog said that. "I'll give it to you guys right now." Mog waved his wand and a puff of smoke appeared above the teenagers' heads and a certain weapon dropped in their arms. Sora had a shiny silver and red gunblade, Kairi had metallic blue dual-wielding daggers, Roxas had of pair of black fighting gloves, and Namine had a collapsible recurve bow and arrow that was glistening a baby blue color.

"Hey… mines looks like from Final Fantasy X-2 doesn't it?" Kairi looked at her weapon, spinning it with her finger. "From the thief dressphere." She grips the handles and notices small triggers and pressed it. The sharp metal retracted, making it short and safe, while the circle's top and bottom went in different directions. The left half went down and the right half went up, making the two pieces of weapon look like nothing but two sticks. "Cool."

"Fighting gloves! Alright!" Roxas cheered, throwing a few punches.

"Hmph, this is interesting," Namine said, posing naturally, but noticed something was missing. "But uh… where's the arrow that goes with this?"

"You have magic arrows, kupo. Just pretend you're going to fire and it'll appear right before you," Mog explained to her.

"Like this?" Namine pulled the string of the bow and an arrow immediately appeared. Her eyes widen in surprise that she let go of the string and it almost hit Mog. "Sorry Mog! I didn't mean to do that!"

"So what? Do we level up or something and learn them?" Sora asked, thinking of a video game while examining his weapon. "And what strange looking weapon." He kept looking at it and saw a button, which he pressed, and it immediately transformed into a gun. "What the hell? I didn't think that was possible!" The other three eyes' were glued to what just happened and amazed on how it looked.

"Aww… why does he get the best one! It's like the main girl's weapon from Final Fantasy XIII!"

"Okay, I'm starting to see a pattern here," Sora interrupted while griping onto his weapon. "Are you telling us that every fantasy that we have seen in our world is real? Eidolons, Espers, monsters, another world, a mystery surrounding us, and dead bodies. And to top it all off, a Moogle exist, just like the games. The only thing missing right now is magic!"

"These weapons can also make you guys cast magic, but only what's best to your ability," Mog commented, making Sora strangely look at him.

"What magic element would I be good at?" Roxas rested his chin on his hand, thinking about it. "Maybe if I just do some hand gesture like they do in the games," he said, circling his arms in motion, but nothing happens. "What a sham!"

"Uh huh… don't ask me about your power because I don't know," Mog replied, hovering to Selphie's portrait and turned to the others. "I may not useful in terms of fighting, but I can provide support."

Sora rolled his eyes and said, "What? Scan the enemies to figure out their weakness? Should've seen that coming. Anyways, can you provide us anymore gear? As much as everything sounds so unreal, there's nothing else that can convince me that everything around us is real already. You can't expect us to be holding these in our hands the hold time." And just like that, Mog waved his wand and silhouettes of light surrounded parts of their bodies. A black strap appeared around Sora's chest that went from his right shoulder to the left of his waist, and attached to it was a black case to hold his gunblade on his back. Also, he had a belt with three small black pouches attached to it on his left hip. "Now that's more like it. Who would want to carry this thing with your arm forever." Sora examined his weapon to see if there was also a button to make it portable where it wasn't a gun nor a sword. Luckily, there was such a thing.

Kairi got two holsters, one on each of her thighs, but it was open. She stared at them and felt a sudden pull with her weapon. Before she knew it, the two quickly attached themselves to it. "How nice." In addition, she had two blue pouches on her right hip that appeared.

Namine's gear reflected the same color as her weapon. She had an armguard on her left forearm, including her belt that had pouches at the back of her waist and a strap like Sora, but a magnet to hold her weapon where the top of the weapon was sticking above her right shoulder. "I'm kind of enjoying this."

Lastly, Roxas got a small tight white backpack, and like Sora, he got three small white pouches on his left hip. "I guess this is for things we might have to carry. Like a potion?" he asked, trying to look at his back.

"Uh… not like there's a store that sells those, kupo," Mog answered. "Now let's go." Mog flew into the picture and the others followed inside, back in the same place that they were in before. "You four have been in this room, but there's more to it." The four said nothing and followed Mog as he headed out of the room. The atmosphere was the same the last time they were here: dark and ominous. The first one out of the room was Sora and he saw the stairs in front of him with Mog disappearing from his line of sight from downstairs. He stepped down on the stairs and it creaked along the way with his friends and cousin behind him. He looked at his surroundings to see the typical house that had furniture laying around, pictures hanging up on the walls, and there was a sound of television that had lost its signal, showing nothing but noise on the screen.

"Why does it feel like we stepped into a scary movie?" Roxas asked.

"It does send chills down my spine," Kairi admitted. "This house is scarier here than it is in the real world."

"Come on guys. Keep up," Sora ordered, heading the open front door.

"When did he become the leader of us?" Namine pouted, who was at the end of all of them. She then heard a strange noise, making her run, but she ended up missing a step. Thus, Roxas and Kairi fell down the stairs and land on the ground. "S-sorry." Sora rolled his eyes and went ahead without them.

He went on to see Selphie's world and it didn't really shock him. It was practically another alternate universe of the real world except there wasn't sign of civilization. It was almost as if the life had been sucked out of here. What was going on here? "This world is figment of that girl's imagination," Mog explained to Sora. "In the World of Sleep, each person is different and unique, reflecting on themselves and their personality. I guess you could say it's up the person. It can be a dream or a nightmare if you get it out of hand."

After Mog gave an explanation of the place, the other three finally came out, fixing their clothing. The girls were fixing each other's hair while Roxas just stared at Sora and Mog talking to one another. Then he saw a black figure from far away. He looked around to see if anybody noticed and he thought he was hallucinating. He rubbed his eyes and still saw it. "Hey…" He tugged Kairi's shirt. "Do you see that?"

"See what?"

"That." He pointed past Sora and Mog and she saw it too.

"What is that?" Namine asked.

"Hey Sora…" Kairi trailed off, trying to get his attention by walking to him. "You see that too right? The creepy dark figure from afar just beyond you?" Sora and Mog turned their heads to see it too and it slowly started to walk away. Most of them felt like chasing after it, which they were about to until Kairi tried to stop them. "Whoa! I think this is the part where turn back and head back home! Who's with me?" She was to run off, but Roxas reeled her back in. "Let me go! I'm not willing to die!"

"I am!" Roxas dragged her while Namine sighed.

"How reckless," Namine told herself and followed anyway.

"Come on cousin! Let's go," Roxas said, passing by him.

"Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him," Sora bluntly put it, walking along with them.

After they arrived at the spot of where they saw the unknown being, it was like it was never there in the first place. The teenager and Mog were all standing in the middle of the road and looked around to see nothing, but houses. "It was standing right here!" Roxas shouted. "I saw it! You guys saw it! Or we must be going crazy!"

"What are you talking about, kupo? No one has ever been in here since that girl died," Mog told him, and he felt an immediate stare down from three of down. Sora just turned his back on him. "Sorry. I apologize from what I said earlier."

Suddenly, all of them heard a whisper from afar and it said, "Over here." Each and every one of them kept turning their heads of where it was coming and it sounded familiar. "Follow me or they will come."

"They?" Sora wondered.

"I'm sensing danger coming, kupo!" Mog bawled. "And it's getting closer! It must be the Dream Eaters!"

"Oh yeah!" Roxas cheered, fixing up his fists. "I'm ready to pummel some bad guys!"

"I don't think we're prepared for this!" Namine freaked out, running away from them.

"Namine!" they all shouted for and chased her. They all were heading down the road and from a distance was the same black figure from before. It looked at them and started to walk away as if it was guiding them. However, none of them knew it was there as their primary focus was a frighten Namine. A few minutes passed and they arrived at the beach and the street that the high school was on.

"I almost forgot that Selphie lived near the school," Kairi pointed out, while running for Namine. The trio saw her run to the beach and a puff of white light appeared above her. A creature that was a breed of a cat and a dog showed up, making her stop. It was blue and white monster with three yellow spots on each of its sides. It also had two yellow crosses as its eyes, and a pink horn to go along with it. "Namine!" Kairi got out her weapon and it fully transformed into its true form as she stood in front of her best friend. Sora pulled out his gunblade, taking the form of a sword and Roxas jumped the monster.

"Haha! Not so tough now huh?" He was holding the creature down while his cousin and friend, including Mog stare at him, struggling with the beast. It was trying to shake him off and it finally used it's horn to hurt him. "Ouch! That hurts!" He let go of it and punched with his right fist and dropped his heel on it afterwards.

"I thought we were gonna fight, but Roxas just went for it," Sora said. "Well, easier for us."

"And I was so fired up to use these," Kairi admitted, putting her weapon away, and turned to Namine. "Why did you run off like that? We don't know what goes on here, so we need to be more careful."

"I'm sorry. I was so scared that I wasn't thinking straight," Namine muttered. She looked past her two friends to see Roxas having fun with the little beast. "Shouldn't we help him?" Sora and Kairi turned back to Roxas and shook their heads. "Ohkay?" Mog looked at the Dream Eater and noticed something.

"Kupo! That's a special Dream Eater!" he said. "That's a Spirit!"

"A Spir-what?" Sora said.

"A type of Dream Eater that can help fight by your side," Mog answered.

"That does sound nice." Sora liked the idea of monster fighting by your side. It was a nice concept to have and it would be helpful if they got into trouble. "Soo… how do make it come to our side? Use some special item? Magic spell? Do it in a certain amount of time? It must be complicated."

"No. You just defeat it," Mog admitted.

"Oh…" Sora felt dumb now for over thinking about it. "Well, my cousin seems to be getting there." Roxas threw in a few punches and delivered the final blow as the monster turned into crystal, disappearing before their eyes. "And it turns to crystal. I wonder what other fantasies are real here." Mog waved his wand and the creature came back, but on friendlier terms.

"It's so cute!" Namine went on her knees and hugged it as if it was a pet. "A fluffy too! Mog! What can you tell us about this adorable one!"

"Anything cute and Namine goes for it," Kairi said, patting the adorable Dream Eater as it makes a happy expression, indicating that it liked it.

"Meow Wow. A common type of Dream Eater here in the World of Sleep," Mog explained. "On its belly is the Dream Eater emblem that all of these monsters have. Although, you can easily tell if one is a Spirit or Nightmare based on the color of it. The purpose of Spirits is that they eat bad dream while Nightmares eat good dreams and plant nightmares."

"Heh. Simple and easy to remember," Roxas pointed out. "But how cool was I? Giving it one ol' two and defeating it! You girls must've been impressed." Roxas felt highly of himself, but noticed no one was paying attention to him as they were fixated on their new fond pet, who was rolling on its back with the girls rubbing its belly. "Hey! I was talking!"

"Huh? You were?" Namine was dumbfounded and continued on rubbing the belly.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you did a great job," Sora told him, but only for him to hear it. He didn't really think he did that great since he was careless and reckless of how handled the situation. "Anyways, it's good to know we have fifth fighting member. You can fight right?" Sora got down on his knees and the Dream Eater licked his face. "I take that as a yes." He smiled and got back up.

"I'm glad you came," a female voice called out.

"W-who said that?" Namine freaked out once again, but Kairi locked arms with her to prevent any harm. Quickly, they all felt a breeze of air as dark swirls appeared, spinning and moving around them before they all pinpoint to one location on the sandy beaches, creating a small tornado with a figure slowly revealing itself from the bottom up. It briskly disappeared, revealing a familiar face. "It can't be…"

"But it is," Kairi calmly said.

"No way!" Roxas was shocked.

"You must be Selphie," Sora finished and it was her, standing right before them.

**- The End of Eternity -**

"But, but, but you died." Namine couldn't believe her dear friend that was gone was standing in front of her. She had her curly brown hair and her famous outfit that most people remembered, the yellow mini dress, which many deemed as her favorite, and the fact it was yellow. "How can this be? And why?"

"I'm not the real Selphie. I'm just a figment of what's left of her," she answered. "As long as you remember her, I will remain here in her world. In the World of Sleep." Almost everyone was dying to get some answers after the tragedy that struck them when her body was found dead right on these beach shores, but in the real world. It was too much to bare to see a memory of her. "I know you desire answers, but I can't do much. Everything is a mystery to me as well, but I do know one thing."

"Please!" Kairi pleaded. "We need answers! Tell us!" Sora wished he could feel the same about Selphie, but he hardly knew the girl. He couldn't connect like Kairi, Namine, or Roxas for that matter, but it didn't bother him that much. It was a feeling he wished he had, so he can understand the situation. The only thing he could do was imagine what it was like to lose a dear friend and then he thought of his friends. It's the same situation, but different people.

"When Selphie was trapped here, she was lost and nearly died from one of those creatures that are like the ones you managed to tame."

"It wasn't that hard…" Roxas trailed, scratching the back of his head until caught onto something. "Wait! If she wasn't killed by one of these," he said, looking at the Meow. "Then what did?" Roxas found it odd to hear this version of Selphie because it felt like she was talking in third person of herself when it's not really her.

"That I can't tell as the memory of that moment has become a blur," the memory answered. "But I can tell you that there is something going on here. Whatever fantasy you don't seem to believe in is real, so don't let your heads fool you."

"Yup, I figured that was the case," Sora said, crossing his arms. "Mog told us that there is some kind of ritual to the Espers, but the question is why? For what reason?"

"Like I said before, I do not know very much, but I must tell you guys to be careful. This is far from over and I'm pretty sure there will be more. You saw those empty portraits in the chamber haven't you? There is going to be more and it is your duty to save them before they meet their end." At that very moment, the situation and atmosphere felt very soggy. The lives of innocent future victims were now in the fate of their hands and the thought was processing in their heads.

"And the photos are our guide," Sora directed and saw Kairi slowly approach Selphie.

"I know you're the not the real Selphie, but I do want to let you know that we all miss you so much," Kairi softly spoke up. "Even if you're only a memory of her, you are still a part of her and I promise to take care of our friends and classmates back home, filling in your shoes to make you happy and proud of me." Selphie smiled and placed her hand on Kairi's left shoulder.

"I know she would be proud of you Kairi, but you guys must leave now as I must too." Mog jumped, feeling the same as before when he sensed danger. "Your little friend knows it, so you need to go back home to figure this all out. I'm sorry."

"Wait!" Namine screamed out. "We're gonna see you again right?" The brown haired female looked at her with a smile and nodded. Finally, the same swirls from before appeared and wrapped around Selphie, disappearing into thin air.

"We need to get out of here now, kupo!" Mog cried. "I need to bring you guys back to the exit!" Puffs of dark smoke appeared and nightmare Dream Eater appeared before them, looking like the one they just captured, but with darker colors. All four got ready into position, despite the lack of experience in combat, and went based on they knew from movies and games. Each was facing a different direction with their Spirit in the middle of it.

"It's time to see how well we can fight," Sora told them. "Remember that we only need to fight the ones that come to us as we make our way. Now let's go!"

"Follow me, kupo!" Mog dashed off and the teenagers followed suit while looking back. A Meow Wow rushed toward Sora and he took a slash at it, swinging his sword a few times and it disappeared. He ran back to Mog to see everyone fighting too. Kairi swung her daggers in a chain reaction, Roxas threw punches, and Namine shot arrows from a distance. A few more appeared before him and he attacked each one as he progressed. They disappeared in one hit. As they ran down the streets of Selphie's neighborhood, the battle seemed to be getting tenser than ever as they got closer. Sora was getting tired and he felt out of shape with all this. He tripped and a Meow Wow was about to body slam him, but his cousin pulled him back up and caught the monster, throwing it, and punched it.

"Thanks Roxas."

"That's what cousins are here for. Now hurry on up!" The two boys ran to the girls before they saw something above in the skies, coming down. "Let's get out of here!" The monster dropped, creating a large crater as it sent large shockwaves on the ground, making everyone except Mog fall onto the ground. "What the hell is that?" Sora and Roxas backed a bit as the large Dream Eater roared. It was a colorful, tall Dream Eater, standing on two feet with two large claws. It's body was almost the form of a box.

"Mog! Some scanning would be nice here!" Sora yelled.

Mog swung his hand and attempted to analyze the enemy. A large screen appeared in front of everyone, detailing the monster's abilities and attributes. "This Dream Eater is called the Hakozaru. It's as vicious as it looks with its hard hitting attacks, such as Long Punch, Baboon Bash, and Mandrill Mallet."

"This isn't good," Sora declared. "We just started and we get a boss battle already? You've gotta be kidding me?"

"But do we really have to fight it?" Roxas asked, looking at that monster. "I may be reckless at times, but at least I know when to walk away and this is one of those times." Sora got into position, thinking about of what they should do as it approached them, shaking the ground with each step.

"Yeah, we need to go before it gets bad." Sora puts away his weapon on his back and ran for it with Roxas. The two saw the girls and Mog enter Selphie and felt the ground shaking harder, indicating Hakozaru was getting closer. "Shit! We need to hurry up!" Later, they ran into the house without looking back, and the enormous monster swung an arm, destroying the front porch of the house. "Go!" Sora and Roxas cover their heads as pieces of debrie and dust fall on them. They reached Selphie's room to see an open portal and leaped inside where they returned back into the Chamber of the Espers. "That was too close!" The boys were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath. "I don't think we should head back in there."

"Deal," Kairi wheezed with her hands on her knees. "Not when we are not trained for this kind of job. All that fighting… We almost lost our lives back there! Namine?" She looked over to her blonde friend on her knees, not moving a muscle. Namine was frozen in terror of what happened that she couldn't move or answer anyone. She heard footsteps approaching and assumed it was Kairi, so she turned and hugged her. However, it was actually Roxas, but didn't really care about it.

"I was so scared!" she cried, holding him tight. Roxas felt strange of the situation due to her fear of being touched by boys. "Even we were fighting, I was shaking in fear." Soon enough, Roxas felt his shirt getting wet as she produced tears.

"It's ok. It's over now," he assured her, holding her head close to him while her sobs echoed the room.

"Kupo…" Mog was glommy from seeing Namine and stood by her side.

From afar, Sora and Kairi watched the scene. "You sure not one of them likes the other?" Sora asked. "They look like a couple already."

"She does and I don't know. Too much has happened already, so she must be overwhelmed by all of this," Kairi replied. "I mean, the lives of others are in our hands? That's a heavy burden for us. Especially at our age. It is a bit too much don't you think?" The information that they got from that Selphie was sure something. It's not everyday you hear stuff like that told to teenagers. With a mystery they are trying to pursue and figure it, it was going to a long a journey. They would have to juggle between the World of Sleep and the Real World while maintaining a life in Destiny Islands, including the idea of the four of them training to fight. The idea of collecting Dream Eaters felt fun though. And one more thing. Their most important goal was to protect Wakka at all costs.

"I don't know anymore, but I am determine to get some answers. We all do."

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought I should end it there because I didn't know what else to put. I'm still trying to figure out this story as a whole on where it is going because it's supposed to be like the RPGs you see , but with a twist of realism with fantasy into the mix. There should be more light on the plot and such in the next chapter, but I'm not doing it all at once. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters readers and leave anything of what's on your mind of the story and I'll be happy to answer. Just don't ask for any spoilers.<strong>


End file.
